Romance, Hechizos y Magia
by Lulamoon91
Summary: Un fic acerca de la vida de un individuo que dará un vuelco definitivo y tendrá que enfrentarse a sus mayores temores y deseos... Entre toda esta encrucijada tendrá que buscar su verdadero propósito, en medio de una guerra épica en el reino de Alferius... Nadie está a salvo, el destino es misterioso y juega sucio pero sun asi aprendemos a levantarnos (Fic dedicado a SonicBlu)
1. Capitulo cero

**Como se lo prometí a mi gran amigo, así comienzo este fic, de ahí hasta el final y sin contratiempos, con el fin de terminar lo que una vez comenzó, y le debo mucho...**

**Capítulo Cero... El comienzo de mi historia.**

Una persona común, un ser humano cualquiera, uno de millones de individuos que afrontan los conflictos y los problemas de la vida diaria. Como cualquier persona, tengo mis virtudes y mis defectos, tengo dones como tambien maldiciones. Desearía ser alguien en esta vida, ser reconocido en algún logro o en alguna proeza, o forjar una aventura o una experiencia y tener al mundo arrodillado ante mis pies... Definitivamente no es así.

Mi vida es sencilla, desempeño mi oficio como electricista, trabajo como burro pero de pago me ofrecen la miseria; vivo lejos de mis padres; soy el mayor de la familia y por eso soy el más castigado. Si me preguntan algo acerca de relaciones, definitivamente el amor me dio malas jugadas, fui engañado ante mis narices, producto de mi incredulidad y mi falta de experiencia; me cuesta formular conversaciones, tengo problemas al comunicarme con multitudes incluso he pasado vergüenzas que jamas olvidaré. Soy impredecible, no se ni tan siquiera cuando cambié de opinión, cuando inventé alguna farsa o algun argumento que luego me costaría caro; soy testarudo pero mi mayor debilidad es mi timidez, no puedo decir que soy humilde porque siento que no lo soy...

No les daré a conocer algunas de mis caracteristicas físicas, trabajo para costear mis estudios superiores, siento que mi cuerpo no puede más pero el sacrificio es válido para lograr ciertas metas o logros. Pero cuando el tiempo me lo da, y mi mente lo acepta, trabajamos en un hobby que recientemente ha moldeado mis costumbres y mis pensamientos... La edición de historias, mas que todo me dedico a realizar historias y bueno, eso de alguna manera me ha cambiado... Y fue el comienzo de una vida llena de orgullo, envidia y resentimiento, tratando de ser el mejor y juzgando a veces sin meditarlo cien veces; siendo esquivo con muchos, me gané una cierta fama nada buena...

A travéz del tiempo, mis historias eran locas, a veces solamente imaginaba en algo y ciertamente me ponia a leer, a veces me llamaba la atencion ciertas ideas y las improvisaba, todo con el fin de ser alguien famoso... Pero eso me conllevó a tener muchos problemas, problemas que nublaron mi imaginacion por varias veces, pero mi necedad y mi testarudez era grande, y lo peor, no me gustaba creer en la existencia de cosas fantasiosas, era de mente lógica y con sentido, no me gustaba en parte esas cosas. Fenix, demonios, antropomorfos, angeles, seres imaginarios que jamas existieron y cuya ciencia jamas ha demostrado su existencia, son las cosas que a veces niego hablar y muchos escritores basan sus historias en esas cosas, no comparto la idea y a veces ignoro esas historias... Sin darme cuenta del error grave que estaba cometiendo. Casi parezco un ateo, pero era una cierta realidad que mantenía. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, cuando tuve la oportunidad de una hermosa amistad de una gran persona, por mi necedad lo ignoré y por ponerle interés en cosas que realmente no venían al caso, hizo que descuidara una hermosa amistad que luego fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice. Matar a alguien es algo feo, pero ignorar a un amigo por ciertas cosas que no valian la pena y que dicho amigo aun así mantenía su amistad y demostraba su cariño, para mi eso es algo realmente aberrante, incluso si ese amigo quería confiarte un secreto que lo hacía sufrir, aquel secreto que si hubiera sabido desde un principio, jamás lo habría abandonado hasta en sus ultimos respiros... Eso realmente es una abominación catastrófica, es lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Pasé un tiempo en caos, sufriendo y preguntandome el porqué soy así, intenté levantarme de algunas maneras pero era inútil. Mis acciones me conllevaron a perder muchos amigos, a perder la atención como escritor, a perder incluso la esperanza de vida... Definitivamente todo lo que me ha pasado, todas esas experiencias y todas las cosas que hice hacían que dudara de mi carrera como escritor, que dudara incluso con mi vida, a veces pienso que escribir destruyó mi vida de cierta manera. Muchos razonamientos sin conclusiones, muchas preguntas sin respuestas; todo eso se centra en una cierta duda que hasta cierto momento era desconocida para el razonamiento mío y testarudo... ¿Qué me hace falta en mi vida?

En medio de una crisis, en medio de dudas y penas, no sabría realmente como explicar lo que me ha sucedido, algo que sinceramente, es algo loco y fuera de serie, algo que incluso cambió de cierta manera mi vida. Lo anteriormente escrito párrafos atrás, lo hice de cierta manera con miedo y al mismo tiempo como una forma de castigo. Pero lo que viene, esto que les contaré... Es algo que ciertamente es una experiencia única y que cambió drásticamente mi vida, y dejó una marca en mi corazón...

* * *

Mi rutina al comienzo de la semana siempre ha sido aburrida. Me levando para ir a trabajar, luego estudio de noche y después me quedo hasta tarde para hacer mis deberes o ver las cuentas de mis amigos. En ese entonces había perdido el interés de seguir escribiendo, incluso había decidido abandonar todo eso y dejarlo en el olvido, me estaba rindiendo cada vez más. Pero bueno, era de esperarse de un individuo que se ahoga de su propio orgullo.

No quiero delatar más de mi vida, se torna aburrido que una persona escriba su propio diario, entonces solo me queda definir que soy residente salvadoreño y que netamente eso será todo que daré de mí... Pasemos ya a la historia.

* * *

Ese día no había dormido bien, me había desvelado para solventar tareas y proyectos de la universidad, no dire de que me desempeño, pero sí me acordé de lo que tenía que hacer. Como todos los días, me levanté a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, vivía solo en un apartamento modesto en Santa Tecla. Mis padres me ofrecieron costearme los estudios y no depender del trabajo, pero yo debía luchar por lo mío, a pesar de ser ese sujeto horrendo que soy, pero no quería depender de nadie, tenía que ser libre, independizarme, lograr algo con mi sudor. Desayuné muy poco y saqué mi motocicleta para montar e irme al trabajo.

Pasé el resto del día cabeceando del sueño, mi desempeño cada vez era deporable, no rendía frutos y eso me costaba los sermones de mis jefes, presentía que algún día me echarían de mi puesto. Es hora del almuerzo, realmente yo no comía, pasaba con mi libreta y estudiaba las clases pasadas, mis ojos arden como las brazas, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido pero aún así era necio y descuidaba mucho de mi salud. Muchos compañeros y amigos se preocupaban y ofrecían su ayuda pero yo lo negaba, talvez por orgullo o por pena, pero me distancié de ellos y siempre me dirigía hacia un árbol para posar bajo su sombra y refugiarme bajo el mismo aislamiento que mantengo todos los días. Es en ese momento, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que había hecho...

—¡Oh... Rayos! ¡Dándome cuenta de lo que hice... Y aún sigo con mi embarazoso orgullo...!—Mi SmartPhone había vibrado, lo saqué y me di cuenta que eran correos de algunos amigos autores, pidiendo explicación del porqué no he seguido con mis historia, porqué las retiré, porqué me he vuelto tan aislado. Froté mis manos contra mi cara, mientras me dije asi mismo y con frustración...—... Si supieran que ya se me acabaron las ideas... Y que ya no tengo deseos de seguir adelante.

Son las cuatro de la tarde, todo mundo regresaba a sus casas después de terminada la jornada, todo mundo volvía a sus hogares a ver a sus familias o se divertían antes que el día se terminase; yo en cambio tenía mucho que hacer. Monté en mi motocicleta y me dirigí a la universidad de la capital, a recibir clases hasta noche. Durante el trayecto, trataba de pensar en la manera de cómo seguir con mis historias, no tenía ideas ni improvisaciones, mi mente era un caos y mi tristeza volvía como el viento frío de Nochebuena. En la universidad no tenía amigo alguno, el hecho de trabajar me aislaba de los demás, las clases de noche solo eran repartidas para muy pocas personas, esta vez me tocaba matemáticas y la población si bien recuerdo solamente era de 10. Trataba de poner atención en clase, pero el cansancio cada vez ganaba la batalla y cabeceaba del sueño, hasta el punto de quedar dormido en la clase; pero la gravedad me ayudaba y despertaba de forma brusca cuando todo mi cuerpo caía. Frotaba mis ojos y distraía la mirada para todos lados, pero unas risas llamaron la atención en ese momento, a travez de una ventana pude observar a un par de amigos charlando acerca de incoherencias, se trataban casi como hermanos... Pensé luego, en ese momento cuando tuve la oportunidad de tener a un gran amigo, y me perdí de grandes momentos a su lado solo por mi necedad, fue en ese momento cuando el dolor volvió a mi ser, y mi corazón latía dolorosamente, tratando de no gemir... Ni derramar lágrima alguna.

Ni sentí el tiempo correr, cuando eran ya las ocho y treinta de la noche; estaba oscuro y casi todo el mundo se había ido. La clase era la última en salir debido al profesor, así que solo nosotros eramos los últimos en salir; por suerte teniendo motocicleta podía entrar a la universidad y vagar por los pasillos, dejándola cerca de algún jardín o espacio desolado. Caminé a puras penas hacia mi trasporte mientras me ponía mi chamarra y mis guantes, pero aquel dolor que trataba de suprimir, ese dolor había vuelto a traición, y rápidamente mis ojos comenzaron a enjuagarse de lágrimas. De forma brusca froté con fuerza mis ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima cayera, mi consiencia no me dejaba en paz, me castigaba y azota con fuerza con visiones de lo que hice mal; soy hombre y puedo ser rudo, pero además soy sensible y se agudizó mas con muchos problemas que tuve a lo largo de los años, así que debo admitir que ante un problema, lloro en silencio y mi llanto es amargo y sordo.

Arranco mi motocicleta y rápidamente salgo de la universidad, toda la capital en esas horas estaba en relativo silencio, las calles apenas tenían unos cuantos automóviles circulando; para mí eso era bueno, no había tráfico ni contratiempos, me gustaba esas horas para circular por las calles, contrario cuando se averia mi motocicleta...

Salí de la capital y usé como atajo una autopista nueva que acaban de inaugurar, estaba desolada y muy pocos automovilistas circulaban por ella, con la esperanzas de llegar felices a casa con sus familias. Yo no gozaba de eso, yo siempre regresaba a casa sin esperanzas de recibir abrazo alguno, aquella vida que habia hecho es deprimente y triste, ese diario vivir me lo merecía por ser una mala persona. Comencé a llorar, mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas hasta ser llevadas y pulverizadas por el aire que azota mi cuerpo; no me había percatado, había aumentado peligrosamente mi velocidad y no prestaba atención al manubrio, recordaba aquellas cosas que realmente hice mal, me culpaba por haber cometido esos errores, sentía que mi situación no tendría esperanza alguna... Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que prácticamente observaba lo que pensaba, sentía lo que recordaba; pero por el ruido inesperado de un silbato fuerte de un auto hizo que bruscamente despertara en sí, pero lo que aconteció fue tan rápido que incluso no tuve tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo.

Un sedan había frenado bruscamente a mitad de calle, sin percatarse que yo iba atrás de él a una velocidad peligrosa, a 180 kilómetros si bien recuerdo... Quize frenar bruscamente pero las llantas patinaron por el pavimento y solo estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando comenzé a quemar los neumáticos. Estaba pectrificado, en pocos segundos observaba con horror e imaginaba la suerte que desgraciadamente tendría despues de ocurrida la desgracia. No pude gritar tanto, la motocicleta chocó atrás del sedan, deformando con furia la lata del auto, deformando al instante el chasis de la moto, el choque me impactó y me catapultó por los aires, salí volando de cabeza, observando debajo el sedan destrozado por la moto, moviendose varios centimetros de su origen absorbiendo el choque...

Caí de cabeza varios metros adelante en el pavimento, mi casco fuerte se partió en dos por el choque, mi cuerpo cayó muy fuerte y el impulso que llevaba consigo me arrastró hasta quedar lejos del choque; el dolor era insoportable y aunque trataba la manera de gritar no podía, estaba mudo y en shock. Mi mirada comenzó a nublarse, a volverse negro; estaba dirigida hacia unas lomas distantes que acompañan al resto de la carretera que debiera cruzar si no hubiera pasado esto, de espalda no podía ver el auto, mas que la luz que iluminaba parte de mi cuerpo y de la carretera. Toda mi vida pasaba como película por cada segundo que trascurría, observaba como mi sangre brotaba de mi cabeza y como riachuelo recorría frente a mis ojos, frente a mi moribundo cuerpo. Hubo un momento donde no sentía dolor alguno, donde mi respiración se volvía más debil con el paso del tiempo, incluso no percibía mi pulso o mis latidos. Lo ultimo que pude ver, fue que atrás mio, una sombra se acercaba y cubría mi cuerpo, esa sombra era la del dueño del sedan, quien se acercaba a paso rápido hacia mí; no pude saber más, porque todo el mundo se desvanecía frente a mis ojos, todo contacto con el mundo iba desapareciendo, sentía demasiado frío, no tenía tanto dolor... Lo único que recordé fue cuando una mano tocó mi espalda, y una voz de una mujer gritaba por ayuda, de ahí en adelante; todo se volvió negro en mi mente, el mundo real habia desaparecido por completo, mi vida se había ido de este mundo...

**Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo de introducción... Esperen el siguiente que esto aún no termina, esto solamente es el comienzo.**

**... Saludos desde el pulgarcito de América...**

**Roberto (BDL)**


	2. Capítulo uno: ¿En donde estoy?

**Les dejo por aquí este capítulo... La verdad me está costando mucho hacer mis historias y renovar otras debido a la falta de tiempo, además que ni siquiera he podido revisar usualmente mi página de facebook o mi cuenta... Pero hago hasta lo inimaginable para tratar de terminar a como de lugar... Y sin más pretexto los dejo con esta lectura.**

**v**

**v**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**v**

**Capítulo 1: ¿En donde estoy?**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, mi respiración era agitada y pausada, la luz era muy fuerte, cegaba por completo mi visión. Pasé unos minutos acostumbrándome a la luz al mismo tiempo que trataba de enfocar el lugar donde me encontraba; yo pensaba que talvez había sobrevivido, talvez estaba en un hospital y habiá tenido mucha suerte de seguir con vida... Pero lo que pasó después realmente me impactó; en ese momento no sabía como reaccionar o cómo tomar esto como normal.

* * *

Mi vista estaba observando unos frondosos y grandes árboles, haciendo un escudo solar, impidiendo parcialmente el ingreso de luz, rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba acostado, mi cabeza estaba rodeado de vegetación y hierbas altas, las lianas y plantas trepadoras invadían los árboles, había sonidos de animales por donquier... Deduje que estaba acostado en medio de una selva. Quería ver si mi cuerpo respondía a mis órdenes, para mi alivio sentía mis piernas y mis brazos, podía moverlos levemente, pero lo hacía como si jamás los hubiera usado. Trataba de levantarme donde estaba pero era inutil, durante casi media hora según calculé; como si de alguna manera estuve dormido durante demasiado tiempo. Pero de tanto esfuerzo que hice, que pude lograr calentar mis musculos y con la ayuda de mis brazos, pude sentarme en el suelo. Lo que observé después me dejó atónito y asustado, a pesar de no haberme dado cuenta antes por lo aturdido y confundido que me encontraba...

Todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de finas plumas azules, mis pies solo se limitaban a ser dos dedos con garras a manera de plantares y el tercero como tobillo, estaba casi desnudo, mis partes intimas eran las únicas que estaba protegidas con un pedazo de harapo viejo, de ahí el resto de mi cuerpo no poseía prenda alguna. Examinaba el torso formido pero para mi sorpresa, pude mover apenas otro miembro de mi cuerpo para mí desconocido. Atrás de mi espalda estaban recogidas un par de alas de un color azul mas oscuro, las extendí y eran de gran envergadura, suponía que cada una mide más como la estatura de mi cuerpo. Respiré de forma agitada, estaba asustado y tenía miedo; traté de estar de pie pero mis piernas no estaban acostumbradas... Mi sorpresa fue mucha al cerciorarme que sobre mi trasero tenía una cola hecha de plumas timoneras grandes y relucientes, cuya longitud llegan hasta la mitad de mi pierna, y se extienden de manera que pueden ocultar perfectamente mis glúteos. Caí varias veces hasta que pude parame, y a puras penas comenzé a caminar, observando para todos lados solo para ver que los árboles se extendían infinitamente, y toda especie de plantas abundaban como maleza... Definitivamente estaba en una selva, ¿pero en qué parte del mundo?

* * *

Caminé durante mucho tiempo semidesnudo, mis piernas se acostumbraron al avance y mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al frío que generaba dicha selva; aún estaba aturdido y trataba de explicar qué sucedía realmente, porqué tengo esos cambios... Solo recuerdo poco acerca del accidente y uno que otros recuerdos vagos de mi vida, de ahí no recuerdo el cómo ni el porqué llegué a parar aquí.

—_«"... ¿En verdad estaré muerto? ¿Estaré en medio del paraíso...? Si lo fuera, no estaría caminando sin rumbo alguno, en kilómetros de pura soledad y quietud. No tiene lógica... ¿Cómo es que puedo sentir dolor y frío aun estando muerto... Y si no estoy muerto, entonces porqué ese cuerpo?..."»_

Confusión es lo único que conoce ahora mi mente, para entonces mis nuevas patas tocaron algo húmedo y frío que hizo temblar mis sentidos; para mi alivio había encontrado un riachuelo de aguas limpias y cristalinas, y sin dudarlo me arrodillé y quise ver mi rostro para ver mi identidad verdadera... No pude creerlo a la primera, por unos momentos frotaba mis ojos incluso me los enjuagaba con agua para ver si realmente no era una alucinación lo que estaba presenciando.

Soy un guacamayo, con un pico un poco chato y grande, mis ojos son de un azul cristalino como el cielo, mi cabellera no era más que un grupo de plumas largas y esbeltas, de un color casi al índigo. Pude observar todos esos cambios con mucha admiración y horror, no pude creer que ahora esté ileso y sin ninguna herida...—_«"... ¡Pero qué está pasando aquí! ¡Mi rostro... Mi cuerpo... No es posible que haya reencarnado en esto!..."»_—dije en mi mente, para entonces quise saber si todo esto era un sueño, así que tomé con mis dedos un poco de plumas de mi brazo y bruscamente las arranqué de raíz... El dolor fue delirante y agudo, observé bien la zona calva de mi brazo con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que coagularon donde antes había plumas...

—Definitivamente esto no es un sueño...—Dije mientras me quejaba del dolor.

Después de recuperarme de mi pequeña prueba, comenzé a lavar mi nuevo rostro y mis brazos con agua, al mismo tiempo que bebía un poco de ella... Pero mis tímpanos rápidamente captaron un leve sonido que rezumba entre el silencio; sin pensarlo rápidamente me paré y observé para todos lados, tratando de localizar aquella fuente que cada vez se hacía más fuerte... Al principio sentí alivio pensando que no me encontraba tan solo, pero a medida que iba escuchando, tuve miedo y sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí hacia unos arbustos y me escondí bien para no ser visto...

… A lo lejos, había un grupo de guacamayos escarlatas montados a caballo, portaban una armadura de combate ligera de color negro y tal parece que estaban bien armados; era un grupo de como siete y todos ellos daban persecución a un guacamayo verde, con su aspecto parecía un prisionero... Ellos lo pillaron cerca del riachuelo e hicieron un círculo alrededor del sujeto, sin percatarse de mi presencia... Estaba un poco lejos, pero pude alcanzar a escuchar toda la conversación que mantuvieron, aunque en mi opinión no podía creer lo que hicieron...

—¡Oye imbécil... Ahora si te lucistes de listo! ¡Para que sepas, estoy muy ofendido ya que, escaparte bajo mis narices... Es una ofensa a mi persona!...—Dijo uno de los montados, al parecer era el líder del grupo... El sujeto se bajó del caballo, seguido por sus otros compañeros simultáneamente; el loro verde no revelaba miedo, mas bien revelaba orgullo ante sus supuestos agresores...

—¿Una ofensa? ¡Es ofensa que actúen como criminales y simulen ser el orden! ¡Para mí siempre serán una basura y jamás me doblegaré ante ustedes...!

El sujeto se acercó hasta estar frente al loro, y sin pensarlo le asesta un puñetazo en el vientre; haciendo que libere todo el aire de sus pulmones... El loro verde se arrodilló y gemía del dolor y de la falta de aire, mientras que sus agresores se reían y fanfarroneaban al ver a un ave sufrir...

—Sabes Sebastian... Ya me cansé de buscarlos y cazarlos, ya me cansé de usar todos mis esfuerzos para derrotarlos y aún así se comportan y se extienden como un grupo de cucarachas temiendo ser pisadas...—Dijo el sujeto, al mismo tiempo que dobló sus piernas y bruscamente hala la cresta de Sebastían con furia para mirar su rostro ante sus ojos verdosos...—¿Porqué no hacemos un trato... si? Yo puedo ayudarte, yo puedo proporcionarte todas las riquezas y toda clase de lujos que jamás hayas imaginado, incluso serías el ave más libre de esta provincia... Todo esto solo te lo puedo conceder con un pequeño favor que necesito de tí. Dime Sebastián... ¿En donde se ocultan todos tus amigos, los rebeldes que tanto buscamos durante años de contiendas y frustrantes resultados?

—Esta bien, te lo diré... Solo acércate un poco y te lo diré...—Dijo Sebastián, el cual el sujeto hizo caso y emocionado acerca su conducto auditivo cerca del pico del loro... Hasta que Sebastían, comienza a reirse en susurros y suelta lo que debía decir...—¿Sabes en donde se encuentran...? Están en tu culo, haciéndote cosquilla en donde más te gusta que te dén, al igual que a todos ustedes corruptos ursupadores... ¡No caeré como caistes tú Alastor... No quiero ser recordado como el traidor que ofreció un reino a cambio de una limosna! ¡Eres un traidor Alastor y algún día pagarás por lo que has hecho...!

Eso enfureció tanto a Alastor... que sin pensarlo saca un cuchillo y se lo entierra en el pecho a Sebastian, riéndose entre diente frente a la cara de la moribunda ave...—¡Entonces trágate todo ese orgullo que mantienes, y púdrete en el infierno...!

Sebastián solo gimió y con su último suspiro entrecerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se tumbó sobre sus alas y care muerto al suelo. Alastor sacó con crueldad el cuchillo y usando los harapos de Sebastián lo limpió de sangre, para luego guardarlo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo...

—¡Escuchen señores... Que no se vuelva a repetir esto otra vez! ¡No quiero que ningún otro prisionero vuelva a escapar de mi prisión! ¡Esta claro!—Dijo Alastor alzando la voz, al instante que todos asienten y cada quien sube a su caballo—A ese maldito... por su orgullo se merece que su cuerpo se pudra aquí y que los gusanos hagan el resto; y yo personalmente grabaré con mi espada a todo aquel que se rebele en contra de nuestro imperio... Es una promesa que no romperé... ¡Ya vámonos de aquí!

* * *

Todos los guacamayos escarlatas, liderados por Alastor, se alejaron del cuerpo en fila... Yo esperé hasta poderlos perder de vista, pero todo lo que presencié me dejó en shock, estaba aterrado y traumado.

—¡Esto no está ocurriendo... Es un sueño, un simple sueño!...—Dije entre susurros, al instante que salí de mi escondite y un escalofrío en mi cuerpo dificultaba mi caminar.

Nunca en mi vida había visto cadáveres, mas que solo en las noticias y en la prensa; pero no demasiado cerca. Me acerqué y doblé mis piernas para observarlo, con mis manos toqué su herida y observé mi palma cubierta de sangre... Casi me desmayo e involuntariamente retrocedo a gatas y me siento de golpe al suelo...

—Definitivamente esto no es un sueño... ¡En donde mierda estoy! ¡Que es este maldito lugar...! ¡Porqué estoy en medio de esta selva y quien rayos son estos sujetos!—Dije para mí solo, me apretaba la cabeza con mis manos y halaba mi cresta con furia hasta sentir dolor... Pero mi colapso solo duró poco, porque de la nada, una flecha cayó errante, justo entre mis piernas, me aterré y observé para el frente... Solo para observar a dos jinetes acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí...

—¡Oye bastardo... que haces ahí!... ¡No te muevas o te liquidamos!—Dijo uno de los jinetes a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo que aumentaron la velocidad de sus caballos.

Yo sin dudarlo, me levanté ycomo si mi vida dependiera de ello corrí a toda mi capacidad... escuchaba los gritos de advertencia, querían que me detuviera a cambio de no hacerme daño; pero estaba absolutamente seguro que si a ese tal Sebastián lo mataron a sangre fría, muy seguro que a mí me pase lo mismo. Por fortuna me adentré a una parte muy boscosa y estrecha, en caballo sería difícil andar... Así que sin ver atrás corrí a travéz de los árboles y me oculté atrás de unos arbustos. Observé que los jinetes se detuvieron, mi esperanza eran que dieran la vuelta y se marcharan... Pero mi asombro fue otro, ya que ellos se bajaron y con arco y espada, se aventuraron a mi búsqueda.

Ellos iban en mi camino, así que sin pensarlo salí de un salto de mi escondite y corrí, escuchando las voces de mis perseguidores molestos... No duró mucho mi carrera, cuando sentí algo punzante atravezar una de mis nuevas alas y caí con alaridos al suelo. Tomé fuerzas y sin importar nada, me levanté y traté de seguir corriendo... Observé que unas de mis alas fue lastimada por una flecha, pero no me duró tanto mi huída cuando una segunda flecha atraviesa mi torso. Caí con un dolor inmenso, me arrastraba hasta apoyarme en un árbol y traté de sacar la flecha, pero era demasiado dolor como para soportarlo. Sin que me diera cuenta, mis perseguidores estaban a solo unos metros de distancia.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Que haces fuera de Alferius... Eres un campesino o un esclavo? ¡Ya responde...!—Dijo uno de ellos, furioso y sin paciencia, al instante que se acercaron hasta estar a unos centímetros de mí. En ese momento presentía que moriría si no respondía, así que sostuve mi herida mientras trataba de pensar como explicarles...

—Es que... La verdad nose porqué estoy aquí, desperté en medio de este lugar y me encontré ese cuerpo a mitad de riachuelo. ¡No se ni de donde vengo...!

—¿En serio?, pues a mi me parece que mientes desgraciado... Con solo verte y con la forma de correr y hablar, mas pareces bien a un soldado... ¿En verdad no eres de Alferius...?

—¿Alferius? ¡Ni siquiera conozco ese lugar... Trato de explicarles que no se de donde vengo!...—No pude extender más de lo que iba a decir, cuando uno de ellos sacó su espada y peligrosamente la acercó a mi cuello... No podía moverme, el pánico del momento me mantenpia congelado y estático...—¡Espera... Espera! ¡Solo recuerdo mi nombre...!

—¿Hasta ahora vas recordando tu nombre...? —dijo quien desenvainó su espada, con acidéz de su pico y chasqueando de la ironía.

—¡Mi nombre... Mi nombre es Roberto...!—dije sin pensarlo dos veces... Pero el otro se acercó y me observó con mucha desconfianza...

—Talvez... este sea uno de los rebeldes, no se pero tengo la sospeha que este maldito es un apestoso rebelde...

—¡Nooo... No soy un rebelde, ni siquiera sé de donde soy...!—Dije en protesta, pero uno de ellos me calló con un golpe de la empuñadura de su espada, sentí la sangre salir de mis bridas...

—Pues la verdad eres muy sospechoso... Pero ya verás como te refrescaremos la mente, te llevaremos a donde nuestro capitán y él será quien te saque toda la verdad, porque si estas mintiendo... Entonces perderás la cabeza...

Eso definitivamente me aterró, en ese momento mi mente quedó en blanco, no sabía que hacer, no sabía en donde exactamente me encontraba y porqué... Ya no tiene caso morir, observé lo que le sucedió a ese sujeto, seguro lo mismo me ocurrirá... Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió arriesgarlo todo, sin importar mi muerte.

Al momento que la espada se alejó de mi cuello y descansó en su funda, sin pensarlo hice puños y rápidamente asesté un puñetazo bajo su casco, eso lo aturdió mucho y cayó al suelo, Observé que el otro tiró el arco y desenvainó su espada, con furia y decidido a atacar...

—Ya no perderá la cabeza en el castillo... ¡La perderás aquí!—dijo este, al instante que se abalanzaba a atacarme.

A pesar de mis heridas, yo me mantuve en alerta y el sujeto lanzaba golpes muy cerca que yo esquivaba con presición, estuvo un tiempo hasta que por el peso de la espada bajó demasiado su brazo y fue ahí que lo agarré y sin importar el dolor le quité su casco con un golpe y y uno tras otro los puñetazos desfiguraban la cara del sujeto, hasta empapar mi puño de sangre. El sujeto cayó y mi furia no conocía límites... Pero me percaté que el otro se levantó y volvió a tomar su espada, yo despojé de su espada al moribundo y me levanté, pero sin predecirlo se abalanzó y cortó mi vientre, pero logré esquivarlo a tiempo para evitar mas daño. No sabía si iba a seguir soportando tanta tortura, pero estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final.

El sujeto gritaba como loco al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sus ataques, yo trababa de esquivarlo pero era difícil en mi estado, hasta que sin darme cuenta mi mano de debilitó y el sujeto aprovechó para quitarme la espada de mi mano con una estocada; observé como cayó al suelo al instante que sentí un puñetazo y de lo aturdido caí acostado al suelo. Me aterré al ver que el sujeto giró la espada en el aire y acercándose entre mis piernas levanta su espada para atravesarla en el corazón. Aprovechándome del momento, usé mi pierna para golpearlo muy fuerte en sus genitales y este; moribundo cayó al suelo, soportando aquel dolor tan infernal para cualquiera de mi sexo. Aproveché ese momento para levantarme con dificultad y tomé un pedazo de rama gruesa que se encontraba a la par mía, y desaté mi furia sobre la cabeza de aquel sujeto; Gritaba como loco, al instante que la sangre salpicaba sobre mi cuerpo, dándome un aspecto aterrador. Cansado, paré de golpearlo mientras observaba el cadáver, hasta que los gemidos del otro soldado robaron mi atención; tomé la espada del sujeto muerto y cojeando me acerqué donde estaba el otro sujeto, de espaldas, tratando de andar a rastras. Sin pensarlo tomé con mis dos manos la empuñadura de la espada y extendiendo una de mis alas buenas, apuñalé al sujeto hasta atravesarle toda la espada y enterrarla en el suelo, parecía un angel asesinado a un demonio.

Solté la espada, al momento que abrí mis ojos por completo del asombro y observaba mis manos lastimadas y llenas de sangre de mis víctimas, me aterré y sentía miedo de mí mismo, jamás había matado a alguien y esta experiencia me traumó mucho...

—¡Que hice... En qué me he convertido! ¡A... Asesiné a alguien! ¡No... No es posible, soy un asesino!—Dije, muerto del miedo y en shock.

Sin pensarlo, traté de correr para alejarme de aquella escena pero mis heridas limitaban mis movimientos, mis lágrimas brotaron para recorrer mi rostro ensangrentado y mi cuerpo estaba a punto de desplomarse. Con una de mis manos presionaba mis heridas y retraje mi ala lastimada por el inmenso dolor... Estaba tan cegado de la angustia que no me percataba por donde caminaba, fue así hasta que mis patas dejaron de tocar tierra y caí en una pendiente, rodando sin control. Los zarsales y las ramas de las plantas me lastimaban y sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar de tanto golpe... Hasta que el camino se terminó para caer de un pequeño acantilado, y gritando como loco impacté en las aguas de un río. No era tan profundo, impacté en el fondo rocoso pero el agua ayudó como amortiguador. Salí con dificultad del agua manchada con mi sangre, y de rodillas caí al llegar a la orilla. Gateaba tratando de alejarme pero el cansancio pudo más y caí de espalda al suelo, sin poder mas. Me volteé para ver el cielo azul, sentía que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia...

Pero después de unos momentos, escuché unos pasos acercarse hacia donde me encontraba, observé para todas partes hasta observar la silueta de alguien, ese alguien se acercó lentamente... Lo único que supe antes de perder el conocimiento, es que ese personaje era azul, y tambien dicho personaje... Era una hembra; hasta que mi vista se apañó y perdí contacto con el mundo... Esté donde esté.

v

v

v

v

v

**¿Quién será ese personaje?... No me lo preguntes porque no te lo diré, te lo dejo a tu imaginación. Por otra parte, ¿Alguien ha escuchado de casualidad ese lugar llamado Alferius? Quizás para algunos sea desconocido, pero para otros saben que no es casualidad... Pero si tienen dudas, viene de un autor querido llamado Sir Agron...**

**Talvez se están dando cuenta, pero ya pueden adivinar quien es el personaje principal de esta historia... ¿No?, pero era necesario, pero les aseguro que hay mas sorpresas durante el transcurso del fic... Y si preguntan por la chica que aparece, pues se los dejo en duda, para el siguiente capítulo...**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 2. ****Un** **encuentro** **inesperado**.

... Abrí mis ojos con los primeros rayos del sol, sintiendo la suave sábana rozar delicadamente mi plumaje y entre el encanto de seguir cómoda, traté de entrar en sí y comenzar un nuevo día. Estiré mis brazos y mis alas, estas últimas hicieron a un lado los edredones y la sábana de mi pintoresca cama; lo que consideraría mi habitación es mas que una humilde y pintoresca tienda de campaña, amplia como para albergar a varias aves, con la escepción que esta es solamente para mi y mi intimidad.

Bocanadas de aire llenan mis pulmones, mientras con mis manos frotaba mis ojos para eliminar mi visión empañada, levanté y doblé mis piernas, para dirigirme con su peso a la orilla de la cama y lograr sentarme durante mi breve somnolencia. El aire de la mañana erizó mis finas plumas azules, claras como el cielo azul, por todo mi semidesnudo cuerpo. Tomé una chaqueta de cuero que estuvo a mi lado, para tapar mis pechos; ajustándolo con unas cintas para contonearlo a mi silueta femenina, pero aún me faltaba vestir mi parte inferior; ya que solo tenía una prenda protegiendo mis intimidades; bueno, mi cola protege a la vista mis glúteos.

Me levanté aún con la sensación de mareo, dirigiéndome hacia una mesa frente a un espejo ovalado, con marco hecho de juncos bien barnizados; en la mesa había un recipiente lleno de agua, sin dudarlo sumergí mis manos y lavé mi rostro y mis ojos, enjuagando brevemente mi pico y mis mejillas. Al verme al espejo, noté un cierto brillo en mis ojos marrones claros, como dos turrones de chocolate con una proporción de pura leche; las plumas alrededor de mis ojos eran mas claras que las demás y mi cresta es larga y abundante; algunas se levantan tiernamente por arriba de mi cráneo. Tantos encantos podía hacer referencia a mi rostro y a mi cuerpo, pero es mucho mejor si tienes a una pareja que te lo replique cada mañana durante toda tu vida... Aunque eso dentro de mi vida aún no ha sucedido y dudo mucho que suceda.

Secando mi rostro con una sedosa toalla que encontré a mi lado, reacomodé con mis manos las plumas mal puestas de mi cresta, entre mis alas y en mi cola; para luego ponerme un pantalón hecho también de cuero, un collar con un dige de oro y ópalo reluciente que siempre me acompaña en mi dia y me hace recordar muchas cosas; me puse las botas, un par de guantes que protegían mis palmas pero no los dedos de mi mano y mi fiel amiga, una espada con empuñadura azul oscuro; ajustándola a mi cintura... Y con la frente en alto abro el telón y comienzo un nuevo día, frente a una realidad cruel y peturbadora.

* * *

Mi hogar, no es mas que un modesto campamento en un pequeño espacio sin vegetación en medio de la selva. Tenemos doble vida, somos mercaderes y también somos una parte de la resistencia que lucha por la libertad, en contra de la tiranía del imperio de Alferius. Como mercaderes comercializamos vino, telas, especias y entre otros artilugios que un mundano necesita para subsistir; No nos quejamos de nuestra riqueza, no me refiero a que tenemos mucho dinero y poder sobre el mercado, sino al optimismo y alegría que sucumbe entre nosotros; cada uno de nosotros nos cuidamos y como tal somos familia... Aunque la pobreza entre los campesino ha ido consumiendo villas y familias que no pueden pagar a tiempo los impuestos del reino.

Nosotros también conformamos un grupo dispuesto a ayudar a la resistencia, que engloba a todos aquellos que desean luchar para lograr derrocar a este reino corrupto y así vivir tranquilos y en paz. Todo comenzó cuando el hermano del Rey Blu, Emilio; un ave tan avara y codiciosa, planeó junto a unos generales un golpe de estado, logrando así derrocar al rey y a su esposa, la Reina Perla; y los encerró en las profundidades de las mazmorras del capitolio. Con ellos fuera del camino, comenzó una etapa tiránica y cruel que perduraría años. La mayoría se levantó en armas para obligar su retiro y la liberación de nuestros reyes, pero solo ganamos muchos cadáveres. El rey bastardo ordenó la tarea de eliminar cualquier foco de resistencia y eso ha obligado a que la mayoria de la resistencia se disperse, hasta que el momento llegue, el momento en que una profecía se cumpla... Pero yo no creo nada de esas cosas, solo sé que estamos obligados a movilizarnos y acampar en diferentes puntos discretos, haciéndonos de provisiones y medicina cuando migramos a reinos lejanos. Desde que mi padre murió, me he convertido en la líder de esta familia y no descansaré para ver a mis hermanos con su correspondiente tazón de sopa y abrigo.

Estuve sumida en mis pensamientos, observando el transcurso de la alborada... Cuando una voz masculina rompe mi profundo trance. Mis ojos se encuentran con un cardenal obeso, vestido con harapos de lo que solía ser un atuendo digno de un sacerdote, un privilegio de tener a alguien así en nuestro campamento en caso que uno de los nuestros muera y darles justa sepultura.

—¡Buenos días Yessica! ¿Interrumpo tus sagrados pensamientos, mi doncella?

—¡Para nada Pedro! Simplemente contemplaba el capricho de Dios en regalarnos un hermoso amanecer y un caprichoso día. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—¡Para nada! Como es habitual, solo quería ser el primero en saludarla después de su viaje al mundo de los sueños. Además, todos están esperándola para comenzar con nuestro modesto desayuno.

—No debería de preocuparse tanto, debieron comenzar, ustedes saben muy bien que soy desinteresada en mí misma... Hay aves que necesitan de nuestro apoyo para aliviar sus dolencias, y no quiero ser la responsable por alargar el hambre.

—Descuide, ellos están conscientes de ello; pero es lo más justo compartir la mesa entre todos sin dejar a nadie atrás. Así como usted se ha sacrificado por ellos, así ellos se sacrifican por usted.

—Me alagan mucho solo por hacer obras de caridad, olvidando que soy igual como ustedes. Pero no quiero dejar a nadie preocupado... ¡Vamos para allá!

—Con mucho gusto... Yessica.—Me dijo Pedro, haciendo al mismo tiempo un acto de reverencia que no pude evitar aceptar.

Pedro fue uno de los sacerdotes del Rey Justo, pero al ser testigos de aquel acto de traición familiar de parte de Emilio, hizo que huyera del capitolio; a raíz que todos sus colegas fuesen asesinados y torturados de las maneras más grotescas posibles. Pedro es un superviviente, junto a su fé se topó con nosotros y desde entonces nos ha acompañado en nuestros largos viajes, apoyándonos con sus sabias palabras y sus oraciones.

Juntos, nos dirigimos donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, sentados alrededor de un caldero colgado sobre un trípode, bajo las brasas ardientes y cálidas para preservar la calidad de nuestros alimentos. Ellos al ver nuestra presencia, hicieron un espacio para poder sentarme en un tronco seco, mientras las bienvenidas no se hacían esperar en las sonrisas y voces de cada uno de mis compatriotas. Somos alrededor de veinticinco, incluyendo cuatro hembras más y un bebé en desarrollo. La mayoría tenían signos de desilución y desesperanza, cada uno tienen una historia triste detrás de sus vidas. Algunos aún se aquejan de dolores por antiguas lesiones por espadas o por enfermedades que degradan sus vidas. Siento sus sufrimientos, sufro con verlos sufrir pero aún así tratamos de seguir adelante con alegría y paz aparente, y tratar de quitarnos todo recuerdo del pasado para seguir con nuestras vidas cotidianas.

Estando el grupo completo, Pedro se dirigió frente a nosotros con su voz agridulce; llamando mi atención y la de los demás.

—Hermanas y hermanos... Antes de seguir con nuestros sagrados alimentos, debemos darle un tributo a nuestro Dios, que nos ha regalado el pan que nos alimenta no sólo nuestros cuerpos, sino también nuestras almas... Quiero que cada uno me acompañe en una oración para tomar fuerzas y tener derecho a tomar nuestros alimentos.

Yo esbozé una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras, cada quién se tomó de las manos y Pedro tomó una de las mías, para luego juntos bajar nuestras miradas y dar justa ofrenda al que todo lo ve y juzga con amor. Pedro se encargó personalmente de dirigir la oración con mucha devoción.

—Dios, grande y todopoderoso; rey de reyes y padre de padres... Te damos las gracias por darnos estos sagrados alimentos, frutos que nos bendicen y demuestran el poder inmenso y la humildad que posees para sustentarnos; no sólo nuestros cuerpos, sino también nuestra fé y nuestro espíritu para seguir con nuestra jornada diaria y también te suplicamos que protejas a todo aquél que esté pasando por situaciones adversas; y bendícenos... Y guíanos para no caer en tentación e inclinarnos al mal. Gracias Padre celestial, y toma nuestras oraciones como tributo a la bendición de nuestros alimentos... Amén... Y Amén.

Al terminar la oración, dos guacamayas rojas, una con signos leves de vejéz y otra con sus años de juventud, silenciosamente se levantan y comienzan a repartir un caldo de verduras ansioso de ser consumido en unos tazones de madera cuidadosamente pulidas y barnizadas a mano. El olor suculento podía hacer temblar a cualquier hambriento y cada ración era repartida a cada uno con su porción de pan. Yo fui la última en ser servida y sin negar a mi estómago cedí su parte justa de trabajo. Con una cuchara saboreaba cada gota del caldo, mi lengua se estremecía al sentir la suavidad de los bocados de las verduras cocidas y mordiscos de pan complementaban mi alimento hasta saciar el hambre. Había alimento para todos, incluso para repetir aunque yo me conformo con poco.

—Yessica... ¿Qué opinas acerca de la profecía?

Me llamó la atencíón esa pregunta, de parte de un guacamayo rojo de nombre Lucio, mientras de manera voráz desaparecía su comida de su pico.

—¿Qué pofecía? Que yo sepa puede ser invento de alguien para animar a la gente... No ha pasado nada y dudo que pase a futuro.—Interrumpió otro guacamayo verde, de nombre Daniel.—¿Y usted Yessica? ¿Usted cree en eso o cree que es una de tantas mentiras?

Bombardeada de tantas preguntas, tenía al fín en qué pensar por un buen rato, hasta que mi voz resonó entre el público ansioso por saber mi opinión.

—Bueno... Yo estuve un tiempo ansiosa de ver si dicha profecía se cumplía o no, mi padre también esperaba ese evento y hasta ahora nada de ello ha ocurrido. Ahora, lo que sí entiendo es que una profecía escrita en pergamino jamás levantará una espada y luchará a nuestro favor; yo he perdido las esperanzas incluso he llegado a pensar en tu teoría Daniel, de modo que lo único que nos queda es sobrevivir hasta que nuestros cuerpos exijan descansar en paz.

—Yessica... Creer es tener fé, cada quien tiene un propósito y esa profecía no ha sido anunciada por gusto y molestar. Pero hasta yo mismo he dudado en la veracidad... Que Dios me perdone, pero no así no dejaremos de luchar y seguir con nuestras vidas—Dijo mi amigo Pedro, añadiendo su opinión entre la conversación.

—Lo sé Pedro... Es por eso que no hago caso y no me he tomado en serio dicha profecía. Lo único que me preocupa es que mi familia tenga con que subsistir, y vivir la vida tratando de buscar la paz. A estas alturas dudo mucho que nada de esto cambie por un largo pero largo tiempo... Pero aún así mi corazón guarda una pizca de fé y solo entre sueños es posible que todo esto llegue a su final y vivamos todos en paz.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en silencio, asimilando mis palabras. En verdad todos hemos perdido la fe en el transcurso de nuestras vidas, incluso Pedro la ha ido perdiendo alrededor de esa absurda profecía, un enunciado que ha provocado cruzar nuestros brazos y luego dejar de esperar.

* * *

Ha transcurrido la mayor parte de la mañana y el tiempo no se siente cuando tienes las manos ocupadas. Quienes estamos en buenas condiciones cuidamos del campamento con un perímetro para detectar posibles intrusos, aunque estamos fuera de los límites de alcance del reino de alferius, y por consecuencia inmunes a cualquier patrulla rondando por allí, pero jamás he sido confiada y mejor tomo la prudencia antes que lamentar un desastre evitable. Algunos recolectan frutas, bayas y setas comestibles de la selva o laboran las tierras donde cosechamos lo que es necesario. Nuestra vida es una rutina diaria repetitiva que no tiene fin salvo cuando debemos marcharnos y dezplazarnos; cosa que no ocurrirá por un largo tiempo.

Regresé fatigada después de ayudar a recolectar madera, mis alas y mis brazos me dolían de soportar varios viajes de carga en leña y madera sobre mi espalda, para hacer herramientas y algunas armas; pero aún así quedé satisfecha por liberar un poco de compromiso para aliviar nuestras necesidades mutuas.

Decidí descansar en lo bajo de un árbol, me apoyé en su tronco, observando sus hojas moverse por capricho del viento, dejando pasar un poco de luz haciendo que el ópalo de mi collar tintinee con su brillo vítreo entre mis pechos; tenía en mi poder una manzana reluciente y roja como el zafiro, deleitándome con su dulce sabor por cada mordisco que pegaba con mi pico. Una presencia familiar me alertó y fijé mi mirada en mi amigo Pedro, con intenciones de acompañarme en mi breve descanso.

—¡Vaya Yessica! Te ves feliz en estos momentos...

—Estas en lo cierto... Estoy satisfecha de terminar con parte de mis obligaciones.

Pedro se inclinó y dobló sus piernas para sentarse frente a mí. Yo recibí su compañía con mucho afecto, incluso es muy agradable tenerlo cerca, ya que era el único macho en que puedo confiar y tener una charla personal.

—Me alegro por eso mi niña. Yo me canso rápido debido a mi progresiva menarquia, y tú estás llena de energía por tus años de juventud. Bueno, eres la más joven y hermosa del campamento...

—¡No digas eso Pedro! ¡No es cierto!—Respondí con un poco de pena a sus alagos—Además lo que importa no es lo que hay por fuera... Sino por lo que se encuentra dentro de nuestros corazones.

—¡Muy cierto Yessica! Y... ¿Algún día tendrás un episodio de amor?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que incluyas en tu libro de vida a alguien especial, a un macho que estremezca tu corazón cuando lo veas y compartan todo el tiempo juntos... Hasta el final de los días. Yo estoy dispuesto a casarlos cuando sea necesario.—Dijo mi amigo de manera reverencial.

Suspiré y sabía que era un asunto que tenía de menos en mi vida. He tenido presente muchas prioridades menos en el amor, y la verdad soy un poco esquiva en relación a esos temas.

—No se Pedro... Pero en medio de problemas y conflictos, jamás he tenido un espacio para meditar y disfrutar de ese sentimiento. Mi prioridad principal ha sido siempre cuidar de mi familia desde que se lo prometí antes de su muerte y llevo su signo en mi pecho—Dije mostrando el ópalo—y la verdad, creo que en mi vida jamás tendré el espacio para disfrutar de un amor personal, mas que el amor que sostengo a mi familia y a su cuido.

—Yessica... El amor con alguien especial no es un objeto y lo sabes. Tampoco es un sentimiento con que puedes administrar y decidir cuando tenerlo. Eso llega sin aviso y cuando menos lo esperas y en la mayor parte de los casos te das cuenta a última hora. No es que te oblige a buscar a ese alguien especial... Si no que tengas fé en tí misma que algún día sucederá.

—¿Sabes? Fé es lo que carezco en los últimos años cuando abro los ojos de mis sueños y vuelvo a una realidad que jamás cambiará, a una realidad llena de sufrimiento y dolor. Así como perdí la fé en la profecía que tanto mi padre anhelaba ver, así he perdido la fé en encontrar a alguien que complemente mi corazón.

—Tu te engañas Yessica... Cuando el momento llegue, y cuando tengas mariposas en el estómago y te comportes muy inocentemente, es cuando te darás cuenta que te has enamorado de tu príncipe azul.—Dijo mi amigo entre una risa y su guiño pícaro de ojo, haciéndome reir por un momento.

—¡Ja... Ja! ¡Te aseguro que eso no pasará! ¡Ni siquiera si se tratara de un príncipe azul que señala la misma profecía, primero tiene que pasar por mi fuerte temperamento!.

—¡Eso si sucede algún día! Bueno, te dejo a solas, tengo unos asuntos que hacer con unos amigos. Fue un gusto charlar una vez más contigo.

—Gracias... Gracias también por alegrar una vez más mi día y mi alma. Cuídate.

Pedro se levanta con dificultad del suelo debido a su obesidad, y cordialmente se despide dejándome sola bajo el árbol. Pasé un momento más en mi descanso, cuando observé una de mis alas y con mis manos revisé las plumas para darme cuenta que estaban sucias. Por curiosidad comencé a olfatearme y me di cuenta que poseía un olor leve pero desagradable.

—_«"¡Vaya... Creo que necesito un buen baño! Tengo que asearme o incomodaré a todos por mi mal _olor."»

Después de pensarlo, me levanté y estiré mis alas y mis brazos, para emprender mi camino a la tienda y sacar lo necesario para mi aseo en un bolso. Todo lo acomodé en mi caballo, mientras dejé a Pedro y a Lucio al pendiente de todo; no quería revelar lo que iba a hacer debido a mi acto íntimo.

* * *

Cabalgué entre la selva, rumbo a un río que no estaba tan lejos; me gustaba ya que poseía en sus orillas unas pozas entre la vegetación donde podía tener mi baño íntimo con mucha privacidad. Además de mis cosas, siempre llevo consigo mi espada y un arco con flechas si por un golpe del destino las cosas cambian de repente.

Saliendo de la selva, observé como un río delimitaba parte de la selva con un leve acantilado; sabía que más allá estaba la frontera de Alferius, pero no existía peligro de encontrarme con un Alferiano. Me bajé de mi caballo y lo até firme en un tronco; sacando de mi bolso un jabón y lociones para complementar mi aseo.

Afortunadamente había una poza con frondosos arbustos que ocultaba su existencia, sin pena me despojé de mi ropa y la hice a un lado, primero quitando el nudo de mi chaqueta de cuero para dejarlo a un lado, luego me quité las botas dejando ver mis pequeñas patas con mis lustrosas garras y por último desabroché el cinturón para quitarme el pantalón y junto a él, la prenda que protegia mis partes íntimas.

Pude observar mi desnudez por el reflejo del agua, mi cuerpo formaba una silueta caprichosa a la vez hermosa y única, podía decir con orgullo que poseía el cuerpo más hermoso entre todas las doncellas, pero eso era personal. Me zambullí hasta la cintura y con mis manos masajeaba y enjuagaba mi cuerpo de manera sensual; era una sensación única y que disfrutaba en mis momentos privados.

Extendí mis alas para trabajar con el enjuage, el jabón dejaba restos de espuma que eliminaba con agua y unas sacudidas. Luego procedí con masajear mis piernas y por último mis partes íntimas, esa parte donde el acceso era solamente mío y que ningún macho jamás tendrá acceso... a escepción de quien aclame mi corazón en el momento cuando consumamos nuestro amor, pero eso jamás sucederá.

Después de asegurarme de lavar bien mi cuerpo, salí del agua y comencé a aplicar la loción por todo mi cuerpo; eso ayudaba a que mis plumas adquieran un brillo peculiar e hidratar mi piel; comencé a aplicarlo desde mi cabeza hasta los pies, levantando mis piernas para tener fácil acceso... Mis dedos contorneaban entre los labios de mi intimidad y entre mis glúteos, sintiendo un momento de frescura y placer a tener mi intimidad recibir el aire por unos momentos; por último dejé mis alas, ya que eran fáciles de manejar.

Después de eso, mi baño siempre ha sido un poco largo debido a que soy cuidadosa de mi aseo. Me vestí y guardé todo en mi bolso, asegurándome que todo estuviese en orden y no faltara nada. Ajusté mi espada, monté mi bolso sobre el caballo recien preparado para partir... Cuando un grito extraño hizo erizar mis plumas y estar en alerta.

Dicho grito pertenecía a un ave, se escuchaba como alguien lamentándose; pero de pronto se volvieron gritos de ira en agonía, como si una bestia estuviese despedazando a alguien. Al comienzo tuve mucho temor que el dueño de ese grito sobrenatural hiciera presencia, pero mi curiosidad pudo más que el miedo, y pronto monté mi caballo y me aventuré para averiguar a quién le pertenecía dicho grito; ya que se escuchaba cerca.

Mientras cabalgaba despacio en la rivera del río, me pareció escuchar que los gritos habían cesado... Pero para mi sorpresa se volvieron a escuchar gritos de agonía y dolor como si lo estuviese castigando a latigazos, acompañado del crujir de las ramas y de un alboroto creciente de la vegetación. Sin duda sabia que provenía del acantilado y algo o alguien estaba cayendo. Mis deducciones salieron correctas, ya que lamentablemente observé que a lo lejos una silueta azul cayó del precipicio y chocó contra el agua, haciendo una explosión del vital líquido. Observé que dicha silueta se levantó a puras penas y que a rastras luchó hasta llegar a la orilla, acostandose en la arena y sin mostrar más movimientos.

Sin dudarlo, me acerqué con mi caballo y tenía mi mano sobre mi espada por si ocurría algo. Al acercarme lo suficiente, me asombre como también me aterré al ver algo que revolvió todas mis vísceras. Estaba acostado sin signos de movimiento mas que su leve y agitada respiración del cansancio, un guacamayo semidesnudo igual a mi, sangrando sin parar, coloreando el agua de escarlata; sin dudarlo me bajé del caballo a distancia y a paso rápido me acerqué. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pude notar que volteó su mirada y me observó por unos momentos, para luego cerrar sus ojos y desmayarse. Lo examiné y pude distinguir dos disparos de flechas en una de sus alas y en su abdomen, también tenía incisiones de espada profundas y serios golpes; supuse que no sobreviviría un tiempo más si no hacía algo. Fui donde mi caballo y sacando una toalla que use en mi baño, hice presión y con cordel taponé su seria herida de espada, procurando no lastimar la flecha rota incrustada en su abdomen; acerqué mi caballo y con un esfuerzo sobreaviar pude levantar al macho para acostarlo boca abajo sobre mi caballo. Me recuperé del leve cansancio y me acerqué al río para lavar la sangre fresca de mis brazos y mi ropa hasta quedar impecable. Volví a ver al guacamayo, sangrando del pico en un hilo continuo de sangre, manchando también mi caballo de su propia sangre cálida que brotaba de su abdómen.

Me monté en el caballo y me dirigí rápido al campamento, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar mucho al pobre. No se porqué, pero mientras cabalgaba rezaba a Dios para que el sujeto resistiera un poco mas y no entregara aún su alma. Tenía que saber quién es realmente y porqué estaba en esas condiciones...

—¡Por favor amigo, no te mueras! ¡Por lo que más quieras resiste, resiste un poco más...! Quiero que me expliques quién eres y que hicieron contigo... No quiero que nuestro encuentro inesperado se vuelva en una tragedia. ¡Resiste que casi llegamos...!—Dije mientras me adentraba a la selva, calculando que el campamento estuviese cerca y no dejar de este macho muera...


End file.
